The Light Of Her Eyes
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: "Let's go see the fireflies, Rin!" -in which Len attempts to cheer up his friend on a lovely summer night. (Lenrin fluff)


**.X.**

 _Dedicated to **Himi**_

 _Happy birthday! :3_

 **.X.**

* * *

Outside, the cool breeze brushes along the slightly moist grass, sweeping up and over anything in its path. An owl calls in the distance, and above the moon shines brilliantly, a gleaming source of comfort in the sky.

Len loves the night. The gentle quiet and the whiff of bonfire smoke in the air as people enjoy summer, the relieving drop in temperature from the boiling heat of the day- these things give him a natural sense of calmness.

It never matters when or where. If he has time to simply look up and take in the massive expanse of twinkling stars, he does. He can sit here, at the edge of his porch steps, and gaze upon the dark night world for hours if given the chance.

Laughter carries over from the neighbors, and he can barely hear the chiming tunes of a popular song start. It adds to the serenity, and he inhales deeply, drawing the atmosphere within and savoring it.

"Len? What are you doing?"

He swivels his head to see her, blinking. His friend Rin stands in the doorway, illuminated by the light from inside. Her shoulder leans against the white frame, and a small smile rests on her lips. He'd nearly forgotten she was there, as his mother had invited her over for dinner and she'd stayed behind to clean up.

"Ah, hey, Rin. Just getting some fresh air. What's up?"

Her eyes downcast, and he catches an off vibe from her.

"Nothing really, just… Bored, I guess." It feels like a lie no more than seconds after she says it.

"Bored?" He turns more, propping a leg up on the wood and crossing his arms, puzzled.

"Yeah. But if all you're doing is watching the sky, then never mind." She shrugs listlessly. "I didn't want to bother you, so… forget it."

"Waitwaitwait." He jumps up in a flash, taking her arm before she can disappear back inside. Something calls to him, that he shouldn't let her go right now. He's been friends with her so long he can pick up on the undertone that hides so well. Maybe something is on her mind? "I'm free, if you wanna just go do something? We haven't really hung out in awhile, so…"

She blinks, a bit surprised. "Ah, well… If you want to. What do you want to do?"

He flashes a bright smile, already knowing the answer to that. If there's anything that cheers him up, it's nighttime- and with night and summer, comes a very special occurrence that he wouldn't mind sharing with her…

"Let's go see the fireflies, Rin!"

 **.X.**

 _I saw the light_

 _And my heart saw you_

 **.X.**

"Are you serious right now?"

Len can't miss the look of disbelief on his blonde friend's face, and he chuckles, taking in the open area of grass lined by tall trees. Everything is illuminated in moonlight, giving it an ethereal feel.

"Absolutely."

"You brought me to an _empty field._ This is not what I had in mind when you said you wanted to hang out." Her blue eyes narrow at him, her arms crossing tightly under her chest.

"C'mon, don't be that way." He glances over at her, grinning. Reaching out, he tugs at her dainty hand and loosens it, squeezing it in his own, then he pulls her along with him.

She sighs, then rolls with it, letting him guide her along until he stops- and she stares.

Hundreds of fireflies rise from the ground, unnoticed at first, but the lights blinking in and out like individual stars of their own become rapidly apparent. The annoyed look on her face disappears, replaced by one of wonder he recognizes as what he'd worn when he'd seen them the first time.

"W-w-... how are there so _many?_ " she asks, unable to tear her gaze away from them.

"I dunno," he says, scanning over the flickering insects. "But I found this last year, and I was planning to come back to see if they would return… and I thought you might want to see it too."

"It's beautiful," she admits, a little smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

Len turns his gaze back to her, taking in her moonlit form and the pretty halo it gives her while she steps away from him, reaching for one of the lightning bugs and narrowly missing, grumbling to herself. The easy, more relaxed expression on her porcelain face is far more lovely than the twist of disinterest it was earlier. He knew she was bothered, but now it seems like she's happier. His heartbeat picks up a bit, seeing how beautiful she is, and he sighs inaudibly.

Maybe he's too in-tune to her sadness because he's horribly in love with her. He's always looking at her- he can _always_ tell when she's upset.

She's oblivious, of course, a cliche at its finest; but that's alright. If he can make her smile, that's what matters.

"Hey, I caught one," she says, drawing him from his thoughts as she presents the creature in her hand, a childish grin bright on her face.

"Nice." He laughs, then grows somewhat serious. "Hey… do you feel any better?"

"What?" She tilts her head, not expecting the question. "What are you…?"

"Earlier, you seemed kind of down. I don't know why, but… I was hoping this would cheer you up," he tells her, flushing. "I mean, the reason why isn't any of _my_ business, I guess, but…"

"You brought me here because you knew I was upset?" she asks, not denying his claim.

"Yeah... " He sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

She frowns a moment, before giggling. "You dork."

"Huh?" He raises a brow, wincing when she smacks his arm with her free hand. "Hey-!"

"Thanks," she says simply, smiling, and he suddenly sees the moon in her eyes, the stars reflected in their thousands in her sapphire gaze, and he can't speak. Three words he didn't want to say quite yet bubble at his throat, but he forces them aside. He feels the warmth grow in his cheeks as well as his chest, and he sputters.

"W-well, I uh... Um, okay. Your welcome." He says, mumbles, and she laughs, poking his chest then twining her arm through his, sending his pulse racing at a record-breaking speed.

"C'mon, dummy, you didn't bring me here for nothing. Let's catch some more of these!" she suggests while gesturing to the glowing bug in her palm. In response, he nods; then he pauses, a little bit of bravery surfacing.

"Sure- but, Rin?" he asks, and she pauses, looking at him, a silly smile on her pretty lips.

"What's up?"

His heartbeat is out of control. "Afterwards, I have something I have to tell you. Is that okay?"

She blinks, and he swears she can see right through his paper-thin mask, but she simply coughs. He can see the blush staining her cheeks, and she hugs closer to his arm.

"Yeah. That's okay."

 **.x.X.x.**

 _All the stars won't describe the dreams where you appeared._

 _I love you._

 **.x.X.x.**

* * *

A/N: Song lyrics used are from **'Your Light'-Len K**

This is _unbeta'd._

Happy birthday to **'whimsyappletea'** ~!

This was the least I could do for the wonderful Himi-san! I hope your birthday is really lovely, and that this is just a tiny fraction of the wonderful things that you'll receive! It's not a lot, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Written listening to **'Blessed Messiah and The Tower of Ai'** , **'Duakoil'** , and ' **Violinist of The Setting Sun** '.

Thanks for reading, means the world!

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own only the memories of summers long past and a love of fireflies, nothing more.


End file.
